


Midnight call

by Petal_dancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Crushes, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World War II, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Petal_dancer
Summary: Aki is getting over a potential crush, will the call she makes be the right one?
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Izayoi Aki/Sherry LeBlanc, one-sided aki izayoi/sherry leblanc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Midnight call

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story Neo Domino will be in Switzerland instead of Japan, as it flows better with the story. Aki is loosely based on the The Night regiment of the Soviet Union. 
> 
> I might write a bonus chapter to this one I have not decided yet. 
> 
> I do not own or am associated with the Yugioh franchise.

The war had finally ended. The Axis powers had surrendered their fighting spirits. Since the War had ended many of the militaries within the Allied powers had cut back on their militia divisions filled with women. Among them was a woman pilot. Aki Izayoi was a talented one who moved through her ranks quickly to being a fighter pilot during the war. The glory didn’t interest her, neither did the bloodshed. Her job was contracted to help the allies that was it, business was business under Divine. The fighting made it hard for her to focus on other activities. But the adrenaline rush of flying through the night skies on a plane that was basically made of wood that could catch on fire at any second if struck made it.. somewhat bearable. It helped the horrors of war drown down to static noise for a bit, even though she participated in the nightmare itself. She was declared a hero along with her best friend Sherry and their unit as a whole. 

But now, she was back in her hometown, sipping away her stresses at her favorite spot. Usually she drank for socialites, but ever since the war ended it became a crutch. It didn’t help that she had been rejected by her best friend for a marriage she had arranged with an Aristocrat in France. Sherry was very understanding of Aki’s feelings, but it didn’t feel right for them to be together. She didn’t feel the same for Aki. They both decided to keep their friendships and keep occasional contact for a bit. 

She didn’t want to go home quite yet. She was staying with two green haired Twins that welcomed her with open arms. They were childhood friends of hers, and had wrote letters to each other during the war. The twins worked in a factory to help the war effort, but now they take alternating nights to help Aki from her nightmares when they had the energy to. 

It was round three for Aki on drinks. She could hold her liquor well, but it made her feel pathetic. _The Black Rose Witch, once fighting now drinking away her days on this earth._ As she slammed her empty glass, she couldn’t think straight. She wasn’t sure whether to leave now, or to have just one more drink to numb the pain. She didn’t want to sleep and remember her dreams, they were just movie reels of the bloodied bodies in the war zone from night attacks. Bloodied bodies of her teammates if you will, ones who have died and those who had clearly been suffering from the dark sides of war. Images that humans shouldn’t be seeing. It made her sick to her stomach. She’d rather stay up late and pass out if it meant she couldn’t remember her dreams. 

The crimson haired fighter needed to find her steps again. She needed to be around other people, so she wasn’t alone. She knew that, but it was hard to make friends. As she scavenged her pockets for money to pay her tab, she took out a folded up piece of paper, the name was a little smeared but it had a phone number on it. She squinted as she tried to read it but her vision was a little off. She then grabbed a few paper slips before swaying a bit before jumping to her feet. Her tab was paid and she needed to leave. She was curious about the number, so she was going to call it. She stumbled out of the ambiance of smooth jazz to the crisp cold air of the night streets of chirping cicadas. A phone booth wasn’t too far from the dark steps of the bar she had stepped out of. She didn’t have a lot of money on her, so she needed to make this call count, even though she didn’t know if the other person would pick up. 

That was a chance she was willing to take.  
She closed the door to the booth behind her, she deposited the cold, silver coin into the slot and started to dial the number. She’s pretty sure she had the right number but it was a chance that she didn’t get it right.

It was midnight when the phone’s ring echoed loudly in his apartment. He groggily woke up to stare at the grandfather clock sitting across the room watching over the man. He didn’t understand who the hell was calling him this late at night but it better be damn important. Stumbled out of his bed then swayed through the kitchen to tiredly grab the phone. 

“Hello?” 

The voice on the line started to stutter, as it was clear that they were surprised.  
“Hulloo? Is this a-um-“ The raven haired man was irritated and did not have the patience to be playing guessing games at this hour.  
“Please spit it out. It is an ungodly hour and I really need to sleep”  
The hesitancy to the voice on the other line was still there but seemed to understand a little bit.. to an extent “Is this Yuuusei Fuko?” The man was confused but as he was waking up he could tell that whoever had the feminine voice was clearly drunk.  
“If you mean Yusei Fudo, that’s me. But my business hours-“  
“I don’t want to buy anythingg from you. I already spent my money on drinks and other thingss. “

 _Other things? What other things?_  
Yusei could feel a headache coming on as he hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately. Sometimes he got calls from clients late at night for a last minute detailing on their car or something similar.  
“Look sir-“  
“It’s the _Black Rose_ tooo you sir” 

It then dawned on him. . He felt stupid as the both of them had been talking to each other pretty frequently over the phone for the last few weeks. 

_How did I not recognize her voice?_

It was the girl he met on two separate times , Once in the war and another a day after the war had ended. He was a mechanic for the ground vehicles for the Allied Forces. He was temporarily stationed at a women’s division for a while towards the latter end of the war to learn from the women mechanics on the station towards the front. Most of the women he had chatted with were usually cold and blunt, including Aki. There was something about her that drawn him to her. He wasn’t sure if it was infatuation or not, but like a moth to a flame he wanted to know the real Aki. Not the cold soldier sent to die. He wasn’t able to talk to Aki often as the head organizer at the time, Divine, didn’t really want anyone near his star fighter to “mess her up with feelings”. Yusei knew that was absolute bullshit, as that was probably the reason that he was sent off to another division before the war officially ended. The only thing was, he forgot to give her his contact information before he had left. So then he could at least write a letter to her or something. 

“Aki? What are you doing up so late?” 

That regret was quickly washed away into the sea of thought after the war ended. After a few nights of bar hopping in Neo Domino, the closest one sober of his trio of friends was Yusei. Yusei needed to be mostly sober in order to prevent the other two from doing stupid, well mainly Crow, Jack usually just ended up flirting with women and would strike out because of his technique of flirting. The other two would laugh at him before a fight would ensue before getting kicked out for the night. The trio decided to change it up before hitting one of the cheaper clubs in Neo Domino. Called Ace’s Flight, or something like it. The three of them hit the bar as they were clearly under dressed for the establishment. After the first round, she came in like a winter storm. She seemed to be recently came from her service as she was still in her crisp flight uniform. Her crimson hair was curled to the latest style with her bangs hanging in two longer curls down her face, while a hair piece kept the rest of it off. Her uniform was clearly one of the armed forces, but it wasn’t one that most people recognized instantly. Her expression was blank, if anything had a tinge of sadness to it. She ordered two shots of whiskey, she didn’t want to stay too long tonight.  
There was something familiar about her that Yusei couldn’t put his finger on. His greased up blue work jumpsuit wasn’t exactly one that was considered romantic or anything. He just didn’t have the time to change before going out with his friend. As he was lost in his thoughts, she sat down next to him not paying attention to the man staring at her. She took a side glance as he looked away with red embarrassment. Crow didn’t take long to point it out, with a booming voice and Jack decided to egg him on about it. Yusei was plotting a murder in his mind before he felt an elbow to his right side bringing his attention to the woman next to him. 

“For the record, I think you aren’t half bad lookin’ handsome” she gave a smirk that struck Yusei in the heart like a knife.

“Well- I-uh thank you!.. I know this sounds weird but I think we’ve met somewhere before.”  
“Well, if you’ve served in the women’s division as a mechanic in the air section then we probably have met.. right Yusei?” 

_Shit._

“Aki?”  
She gave a happy nod as he finally recognized her. The realization hit him, then the embarrassment.  
Yusei started to apologize profusely and trying to figure out how she recognized him but he didn’t recognize her. Crow and Jack were getting a kick out of this while Yusei was mulling over whether to kill them or book a one way trip to Canada for two years.  
She took out a scrap piece of paper from her purse and pen and slid it over to Yusei. 

“I will give you five seconds to write what you need down on here, before I decide to change my mind.”  
Yusei did not hesitate to write his name and number down for her. He was going to hear about all the jokes of being “whipped” by Jack but, that didn’t matter to him. 

He wanted to see her again. As she slammed her money on the glistening counter and grabbed the paper with pen. Yusei grabbed her arm as she started to leave.

“Aki?” She glared at him with slight emptiness.  
“ When will we meet again?” She gave a gentle smirk, one that could drive a man nuts.  
“ It’ll be soon Yusei.. Much sooner than what you think.” She gently touched his nose before spinning on her kitten heels back to the outside world. Yusei couldn’t help but be frozen for a few minutes before reality kicked back in.  
Crow on his 4th drink in was clearly drunk. “YuuUusei you’ll finally get LAID!”  
Jack chimed in obnoxiously “I’ll drink to THAT Crow.” The two clicked their glasses before downing another one. Yusei gently got up walked behind the both of them and slammed their heads into the counter.  
“ Well I think you two have had enough to drink tonight!” He got out some money and slammed it on the counter before yanking them off the stools before gritting his teeth. “Now _let’s go._ ”

Aki was trying to talk before her time ran out on the call.  
“Well.. I-I need a ride homee. I’m sleepy andd I won’t be able to make itt back homee. Don’t you livee closer by? I’m infant of Ros-Rosie’ss Please? The call us gonna-” 

Yusei gave a sigh. He was closer now he lived in Neo Domino as a part of a honorary “thank you” for serving even though he was a mechanic. Rosie’s was close by so all he had to do was walk a few blocks down to get her. The neighbors will talk of him getting a girl in his apartment, but that was the least of his worried to him. Aki has been over a few times as she was connecting with Yusei. He really didn't want to be up to retrieve a drunk person,  
“Alright I’ll be there shortly..”  
But regardless he jumped into some suitable clothes. Mainly slacks and a dress shirt, he grabbed his keys and put on some loafers before heading out the door. He wanted to get there as quick as he could. 

When she hung up the phone, the alcohol wasn’t lasting as long as she’d hope tonight. It did numb the anxiety she felt through the night. Most of the nights she could get through just fine, it was the nights that gave her pain were the ones when she needed a crutch. She did want to go home, but she didn’t want to wake up either of the twins as they had to be asleep by now. She had to wait to call them later, so they wouldn’t worry about her. She started to wander, she could keep herself up but she did sway every few steps. 

Yusei had kept a sustained sprinted from outside his apartment complex, to the corner of the street before jerking to the right.. before doing an immediate 180 to cross. It had been a while since he had been to Rosie’s but the direction he was originally going in was not the right one. It didn’t take him long to find the flashing burlesque lights of Rosie’s Club. He was glancing around to find a uniformed woman swaying down the opposite end of the street. He gave a sigh of relief before darting across the street before a loud horn and screeching tires had greeted him. The driver was shouting obsencitys but Yusei had blocked them out as he continued to run towards Aki. 

“AKI!” She turned around and gave a lethargic glance before giving a smile.  
She was tired, she did collapse in his arms and before staggering herself up like a rag doll.  
“Can you walk?”  
“ Would have I c-callled you if I could? “ Yusei gave a sigh. She did have a point.  
“ Well, you asked for a yusei fuko and not a yusei fudo.” She rolled her eyes as she started to walk. Yusei wrapped his arm around her as she used him as basic support.  
“ My place isn’t far from here. I don’t have a spare bed, so you can sleep on my bed if you want.” She looked at him a little confused. “ Where will youuu sleep then? You not sleep on the floor. That’s not good for you.” 

Yusei gave a chuckle “ I’ll sleep on the couch-“  
She poked his chest with intent “No. You are sleep on your bed. We share. 30-70.”  
He shook his head smiling “ I’m not sure how that’ll work but you’re the boss, sergeant.”  
The two walked home like they had been dancing together in a high school prom, as he tried to predict her movements to prevent her from tripping. When he had brought her into his apartment she kicked off her shoes and slammed onto the couch a little hard. Yusei brought out some of his straight cut flannel print pjs. He always had a few extra when he couldn’t find any. 

“ I don’t have anything that in your size, but these might be the closest to them."  
Aki sat right up to grab the clothes out of Yusei’s hands before she ran off into the bathroom to change. Yusei changed back into his previous nightwear before he locked the door his attention was diverted as he heard the gentle click of the door knob turning. Even though his clothes looked like potato sacks on her, she was stunning. Even if she smelt of whiskey and had gone through a hurricane she took his breath away. 

“My r-room is over there.. Are you staying with anyone?”  
She yawned, as the alcohol started to wean out of her system.  
“Y-yeahh”  
His heart sank, it was an answer he expected.  
“ But they don’t know I’m heree. The twins either are asleep or worried sick. You could say they’re my roommates.”  
_Twins? Roomates?_  
He felt a weight taken off his shoulders, he could still have a chance! Yusei picked the receiver up to dial in the number.  
“What’s the number?” She stumbled over to snatch it out of his hand before dialing it herself. “ They don’t remotely know you. I’ve mentioned them to you, but they wouldn’t understand. Well, Rua wouldn’t.” She dialed the number to get an angry feminine voice on the opposite end. Yelling about how late it was before Aki could get a word in.  
“Ruka, I’m staying the night at a friendss.” Yusei drank some water as he started to head off to his room but was still intrigued on the conversation. He couldn’t help but overhear.  
“Hm? Of course he’s _cute_ \- well no not exactly. I wouldn’t have called him if I didn’t trust himm.”  
_She thinks I’M cute?_ He covered his mouth with his calloused hand trying to hide a blush as if Aki was right infront of him.  
“ You two already do so much for me as it iss. You two deserve a well rested night withoutt having to comfort me every night.”  
_Every night? Comfort?.. What did she mean by that?_  
“Get some rest Ruka. It’s late- _I know_. Goodnight.” She then hung up the receiver and made her way to Yusei’s room where she flopped onto the bed next to him. She climbed underneath the silk covers on his bed.  
“ Thank you for letting me stay the nightt Yusei.”  
Yusei gave a tired smile.  
“Not a problem, you were a friend in need and I don’t my back on my friends.”  
She gave a soft smile before the mood shifted to a serious one.  
“ I should warn you that, I tend to have.. nightmares. And they can be pretty-intense.”  
Yusei gave a nod.  
“I understand. I’ll do what I can to help if you need it Aki. I’m here to help you out as much as I can. I’m not going anywhere.” She gave a smile, and leaned towards him then wrapping her arms around his body. He froze as his heart fluttered around the confines of his chest.  
He wasn’t a huge alcohol drinker, but the way the scent of whiskey and her scent mixed was a cocktail he couldn’t resist.  
_I want to kiss her.. but not like this._

Instead he returned her embrace and held her tight, hoping that it would be enough to whisk away the demons just for the night.  
In her mind that she realized that a little of her pained of losing a love was regained in his arms. It brought a bit of comfort to her as she felt herself melting in with his body heat.  
When he felt her arms sink down as her eyes shuttered to a close, he released her from his arms, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief.  
“ Goodnight sweetheart. Sleep well.” He then closed his eyes whisking himself into a dream of wonder.


End file.
